


Cotte condominiali

by Chu_1



Series: 366 ficcyne [21]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6028246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu_1/pseuds/Chu_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>B. Anderson è la cotta condominiale di Kurt.<br/>K. Hummel è la cotta condominiale di Blaine.<br/>Perfetto, no?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cotte condominiali

**Author's Note:**

> 021\. E' inverno, fa freddo, e io sono rimasto chiuso fuori di casa. In pigiama. Con le pantofole imbarazzanti. E TU, mia cotta condominiale di cui non so manco il nome di battesimo ma solo il cognome, mi vedi.

Era inverno, faceva freddo, e Kurt, nella sua somma sfiga, era rimasto chiuso fuori di casa. In pigiama. Con le pantofole imbarazzanti, quelle pelose e glitterate che Santana gli aveva regalato per il San Valentino di due anni prima per festeggiare “la tua gaiezza, Hummel, ed il fatto che riesci ad essere più donna di quell’hobbit di Rachel”. Kurt non voleva davvero usarle, ma le sue vere pantofole erano state vittima di un brutto scontro con la caffettiera – la caffettiera aveva ovviamente vinto, versando caffè fortunatamente freddo sulle povere pantofole – e per forza di cose aveva dovuto tirare fuori quelle dalla scatola nell’armadio in cui erano state nascoste.

Ovviamente, perché le disgrazie non vengono mai sole, ma sempre accompagnate da un corteo festante di altre sventure, la sua cotta condominiale – di cui non sapeva nemmeno il nome di battesimo, ma solo il cognome – aveva scelto proprio quel momento per tornare a casa, sbucando dalla tromba delle scale proprio di fronte a lui e vedendolo in tutta la sua vergogna.

Kurt avrebbe solo voluto sotterrarsi.

“Uhm…” gracchiò imbarazzato, cercando poi di far finta di non esistere, poggiando la testa violentemente contro la porta e chiudendo gli occhi per la vergogna e il dolore. “Ahi,” piagnucolò.

“Ehi… Va tutto bene?” domandò B. Anderson, l’affascinante inquilino del piano di sopra, quello che quando si era trasferito con il suo coinquilino S. Evans, aveva dovuto trasportare un pianoforte dal piano terra al terzo piano di un palazzo senza ascensore, mettendo in mostra due braccia che avevano quasi fatto impallidire il petto muscoloso e scoperto di S. Evans; quello che, quando Rachel aveva quasi dato fuoco a tutto il condominio, era sceso per assicurarsi che stessero tutti bene, portando con sé bottigliette d’acqua per idratare e barrette energetiche per eventuali cali di zucchero. Quello che salutava sempre quando incontrava gli altri condomini sulle scale o sul pianerottolo e che era riuscito a farsi sorridere addirittura dalla terribile signora del primo piano. Quello che aveva un sorriso bellissimo ed una voce incantevole (non era mica colpa di Kurt che le loro stanze fossero una sopra l’altra e che le pareti non fossero coibentate. Del resto Kurt non si era mai lamentato del fatto di dover sentire B. Anderson esercitarsi al piano e cantare per i suoi esami). Quello che, in generale, aveva conquistato tutti in quel palazzo, ma in particolare Kurt, che aveva un’imbarazzante cotta per lui dal primo momento in cui l’aveva visto salire le scale con le braccia scoperte ed il pianoforte sospeso fra un piano e l’altro.

“No,” piagnucolò, accasciandosi a terra, stando ben attento a non toccare troppo il pavimento. “Cioè, sì, è che sono rimasto chiuso fuori e le mie coinquiline torneranno solo stasera.”

“Oh,” fece B. Anderson, il quale, dopo un momento d’incertezza, s’inginocchiò davanti a lui, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla, in un gesto consolatorio.

Kurt lo sbirciò da dietro le braccia conserte sulle ginocchia e, vedendo quegli occhi così belli, luminosi e comprensivi, non si trattenne. “Ed oggi è anche il mio giorno libero e volevo passarlo stando tutto il giorno in pigiama sul divano, ma poi mi è sembrato di sentire il postino e mi sono precipitato fuori e… E adesso mi vedi qui, accasciato sul pavimento sporco del pianerottolo a tediarti con le mie sventure.”

B. Anderson sorrise, chiaramente divertito da quel fiume di parole, ma troppo educato per ridere apertamente delle sfortune altrui. “So che siamo quasi degli sconosciuti, ma se vuoi puoi aspettare le tue coinquiline a casa mia.”

“Oh,” fece Kurt, tirandosi improvvisamente su. B. Anderson fece un sobbalzo, non aspettandosi quella reazione, e alzandosi in piedi dopo qualche altro momento.

“Ecco, almeno starai al caldo e posso offrirti un tè o una cioccolata calda oppure non dobbiamo nemmeno parlarci, anche se mi dispiacerebbe molto perché è tipo dalla prima volta che ti ho visto che vorrei parlare con te e conoscerti…”

Stavolta fu il turno di Kurt di rimanere sorpreso: spalancò gli occhi e fissò la sua cotta condominiale a bocca aperta, senza riuscire a formulare un pensiero coerente. B. Anderson dovette fraintendere il suo silenzio perché improvvisamente ammutolì, prima impallidendo e poi arrossendo furiosamente.

“E adesso non vorrai nemmeno salire, del resto come posso biasimarti? Un perfetto sconosciuto che non sa nemmeno il tuo nome, ma solo il tuo cognome, inizia a sbrodolarti parole senza senso addosso… Nemmeno io mi fiderei…”

“Nemmeno io so il tuo nome. Solo il tuo cognome,” lo interruppe Kurt e B.Anderson finalmente riprese a guardarlo in volto, con occhi rammaricati. “Sei B. Anderson. Io sono Kurt.”

“Oh… K. Hummel. Kurt!”

Kurt rise per l’entusiasmo con cui la sua cotta condominiale aveva appena pronunciato il suo nome; sentì anche la sua cotta farsi più profonda e grave.

“Io sono Blaine. La B sta per Blaine, chiaramente,” aggiunse poi, sfoderando un sorriso radioso e tenendogli la mano.

Kurt la prese senza ragionare, dondolandola poi a mezz’aria e sentendosi completamente imbecille quando Blaine rise; tuttavia non mollò la presa, anzi, strinse di più e fece un cenno verso le scale.

“Allora, uhm… Ora che non siamo più perfetti sconosciuti, che ne dici di cercare rifugio a casa mia?”

Kurt non se lo fece ripetere una terza volta.


End file.
